From the Mines of Moria
by Kitty Burglar
Summary: Harry has lived in the Mines of Moria for while, then along come the fellowship. Will he go with them? Will he even help them? Please, R&R! Reviews encourage me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings…unfortunately.

Harry wandered into Dumbledore's empty office. Part of the wall had been blasted away from the final battle, destroying the portraits. He looked around sadly. He may have defeated Voldemort, but the magical backlash had obliterated half the castle, killing everyone. Except him. Harry turned to face the undamaged section of the office. If he pretended hard enough, he could make-believe that everything was as it had been, if not for the wind at his back. Harry sat down in Dumbledores old chair, scooting away from the edge. He put his head in his hands. So many dead. All of his friends…gone. Everyone who knew _him_, the _real_ him, were dead.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" He sighed. He remembered the fight, that never-ending horrible time of blood, and screams…oh, _the screams! _

_Flashback*****_

Harry furiously duelled with Voldemort, ducking and weaving through spellfire. It felt like he was in a dream. He was faster than Voldemort, he knew. He could see every spell before it came, dancing around them with ease. This felt _right._ He was born to do this. Harry shot off curses and hexes at the dark lord, eluding the returning spells effortlessly.

"Keep still and stop moving!" Voldemort roared in frustration.

Harry laughed, shooting off a jelly-legs jinx. "And leave you to kill me? I think not, old man." Dropping his small smile, he stared at the man once known as Tom Riddle in concentration. He waited, waited for the killing curse. He needed to time this _perfectly_. Seeing that Harry had stopped moving, the dark lord gave a nasty grin.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

Harry acted. Aiming directly at the unforgivable speeding towards him, he said, _"expelliarmus."_ And then as green and white light met, the world exploded.

Harry was thrown into a wall from the magical backlash. Was this supposed to happen?, he thought. As his head fell onto the granite floor, he felt himself sinking into unconscious, spiralling down and down and down and down and down.

When he woke up, his head hurt. "Ow..." he moaned. Blearily, he opened his eyes and sat up. Harry gasped in horror. "Oh, Merlin. What happened!"

He wheeled around, looking at where he had fallen. There was a large scorch mark, in the perfect shape of his body. You could even see where his glasses had pressed against the floor.

Harry suddenly thought about everyone else. Were they alright? Were they alive? He swung about to look at the rest of the Great Hall.

There were bodies everywhere. He screamed, wailing for those who were lost…forever. "NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" It came out of his mouth in a horrible howl of sorrow.

But wait!

Some of them might be alive! Harry ran over, starting at the…bodies…closest to him. He rolled the first one over, putting his hand over the mouth to check for breathing.

Nothing. Harry got to his feet, looking for his friends. He spotted Luna over by the wall, lying on her back. "Luna! Luna, are you okay?" He reached her and gently flipped her over.

"Oh, Merlin…" he gasped. Luna's torso was lacerated, covered in deep wounds. Harry checked her pulse, hoping against hope that she was alive.

She wasn't.

Harry knelt down near Luna, and cried. He cried for not being a better friend to her, mourning that he didn't get enough time to know her better. After he was done, he checked his pockets to see if he had any money. His hands brought out three Galleons, five Sicles and a Knut. Almost reverently, he put two of the galleons on Luna's eyelids. "In case you need money to get in," Harry said. "Rest in peace, Luna." So saying, he folded her arms over her chest and walked away. He knew now that there was nobody alive left in the castle. Well, except for him, he amended.

_End Flashback*****_

Harry stood up from the chair, wandering over to the wall of Dumbledore's stuff. He looked at them, trying to keep his mind off the death. Strange…his eyes seemed to be drawn to one item in particular. He walked over to it, satisfying his curiosity.

It was the strangest of the thingys on the shelf, with delicately wrought silver. It gleamed in his mind, drawing him in. It was humming, he thought. It seemed to be growing bigger in his mind, although outwardly it was the same. _Don't trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain_, echoed the words of Mr. Weasley two years ago or so. _Wait! What? This shouldn't be happening! What's going on? HEL-_

With a quiet 'pop' Harry Potter vanished.

A/N: I'm going to try posting chappies every two weeks. This one has been several days in the making, but I've had the house to myself allll weekend! FUN!

I have a definite idea where this story is going, so I'm hoping updates will be reasonably fast. Next chapter: Harry in Middle Earth!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Harry Potter? Lots of OTHER people own him, or at least his body parts. Daniel Radcliffe even owns his FACE, the lucky guy! I want to own part of Harry Potter too! Waah!

_-P!_

Just as Harry finished his last thought, he appeared in the middle of a bunch of mountains. "Where the hell am I?" he screeched. Unfortunately, this drew the attention of some really ugly thingys nearby. They roared something unintelligible at Harry and ran at him, drawing lethal looking swords. "Get away from me!" Harry yelled. Searching for his wand, he noticed that his pants appeared to be too big for him. Oh, well. Deal with it later.

Finding his wand at last, Harry took it out. "Reducto!" he shouted. The rocks in front of the thingys were blown up, creating an iron grey dust. He wheeled around and raced into a hole in the rock.

The hole was actually deeper than it looked. As he ran farther and farther in, Harry discovered that it was in fact a tunnel. In some places, it was barely big enough for him to squirm through. _Huh. I seem to have gotten smaller. What the hell?_ He wiggled through some tight bends, feeling some of his clothes rip. The voices of the thingys became quieter and quieter, until at last there was silence.

After what felt like a millennia of crawling in the darkness, Harry finally emerged into dusky light. He cleaned off his glasses and looked around. He was in a small cavern, with some vents in the roof throwing down light, and a small pool of water. Harry stood in one of the shafts of sunlight and took a good look at himself.

He was right. He _was_ smaller. His jeans went way past his feet when he was wearing them normally, and his shirt reached his shins. Harry stumbled over to the pool of water, and saw his reflection. "What the-?" It looked like he was fourteen! And he was short! Really, really short. He must have been three and a half feet!

"Oh, _Merlin._" He pulled up his shirt to get a look at his pants. They were so big it was a miracle that they were staying on. He rolled them up, but they just fell down.

Sighing, he kicked them off. When he grew up (again) he could wear them. His shoes went flying off with his pants. _I guess they were too big too, _he thought. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he went to look around.

Harry walked into a large side-tunnel. It was dark and sloped downwards. He carefully made his way through it, groping in the blackness. As he was nearing a bend, he saw faint torch light. It was a band of the thingys that had chased him into the cave system earlier. They were talking in a weird, guttural language. They seemed to be arguing about something, and they looked to be swearing quite a lot. Harry filed away some of the mere interesting words for later. He crept over, wondering if they would have a bite to eat. He was quite hungry.

Just as Harry was sneaking closer, his stomach growled loudly. He froze; terrified that he would be discovered. The thingys fell silent. They sniffed the air, drawing in his scent. _"Gharvraz! Gharvraz um Moria!"_ [Intruder! Intruder in Moria!] They ran towards him, waving axes and throwing stones. Harry bolted, running back the way he had come.

When the thingys saw him, the yelling increased. _"Warc gharvraz! Bandulver!"_ [There's the intruder! Get him!]

They threw many rocks, and it looked like they were trying to bring the tunnel down.

The thingys succeeded. The tunnel came down with a resonating _crash_. Dust filled the air. Harry's eyes widened in pain as a boulder landed on his leg, breaking it instantly. He lay there, gasping for breath and sobbing in agony. It felt like his leg was on fire. He tried to shove the boulder off his leg. It rocked slightly, causing the fire in his leg to flare up. Heartened somewhat, he tried again.

This time, it worked. Now that the pressure was released, Harry's leg didn't hurt so much anymore. He blinked. Everything was blurry. He searched for his glasses, feeling around him.

His fingers feeling something, he picked it up. It was his glasses alright. They were broken, the wire connecting the lenses mangled. Harry sighed and tucked them in his pocket regretfully. He'd have fashion something to hold them together later.

Forgetting that his leg was broken momentarily, he attempted to stand. No luck. He fell over, cursing his stupidity. Carefully, he tried to get up again. Harry grabbed onto a stone protruding from the wall. Testing to be sure that it wasn't loose, he pulled himself up. He stood, leaning against the wall for a minute. Then, he made his way back to the cavern where he left the rest of his clothes.

Harry wasn't exactly certain of what he would do, but he'd find something out. Maybe he could catch fish, although they would taste awful.

A/N: Hi guys! I got it done in less than a week! Isn't that awesome?

Guess what! I got a kitten! She's roughly 6 months old and sitting on my lap as I type. Her name's Trillium. She's black and white, and is the sweetest thing ever!

See ya next chapter, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would rich rich rich!

The years pass

Harry arrived back at the cavern, exhausted from pulling himself along the wall.

Sitting down beside the pool, he looked at his leg. It was on a funny angle, and in some parts was swollen and discoloured. It was definitely broken. Harry groaned. Why hadn't he paid attention when Madame Pomfrey was healing him? Oh, well. He had no idea of how to set a splint anyways.

_Oh, well. Too late to do anything about that now, _he thought.

Harry took the remains of his glasses from his pocket. The arms were almost completely broken off, with only a few centimetres left. The wire connecting the lenses remained. Harry stared at them, thinking.

_Hm… Maybe I could use my shoelaces to keep them together._ He hopped over to where he had kicked his shoes. They weren't too distant, but they were still far enough that when he found them he was panting. He bent over and carefully drew the laces from his shoes. Harry then curved the remainder of the arms into a loop, and tied the shoelaces to them. He fastened them to his head.

_I can see!_ He thought happily.

He dragged himself back to the pool to find fish, trying not to move his leg too much. He really didn't want to eat raw fish _(oh merlin so gross)_ but if it was that or die than he would have to eat fish.

Harry dipped his hands in the frigid water, shivering. Cupping it in his hands, he poured it on his leg. The icy water numbed his limb, taking some of the pain away. He lay down to take a rest. It had been a stressful (not to mention excruciatingly painful) day.

*Six years after entry*

Harry crouched in the shadows of the banquet hall, waiting for a trolley of food to come by. He was more cautious than he was the year before, keeping perfectly still to avoid being seen. The monsters were feasting in the torchlight; their hands holding cooked…something. He had no idea what it was, and he really did not want to know.

_If I know what it is, _he reflected, _I probably wouldn't eat it. Best not to know._ His eyes shifted towards an approaching trolley, laden with food and drink. _Come on…closer…closer…HURRY UP! _

The trolley swung by the patch of shadow he was in. Harry pointed his wand at a hunk of meat on the lower level of the trolley. _Accio,_ he thought. It flew the metre towards him without causing attention. Catching his prize, he grinned in the darkness. This would last a few days with rationing. He limped off through the tunnels that lead vaguely in the direction of his cave.

*Eight years after entry*

Harry looked down into his pool and did a double-take. He still looked like he was fourteen!

"How strange. It seems like I'm not any older."

He paused. "COOL!"

*Eleven years after entry*

Harry entered a cave that was utterly devoid of light.

"What the- I haven't been in here before!" He exclaimed in surprise.

_Flashback***_

Harry was following a small tunnel that lead out of what could only be described as a throne room. He discovered it by wandering in after taking a wrong turn, not paying much attention to his surroundings. While he was looking around in curiosity, he heard footsteps drawing near. Frantically, he stared about for a place to hide. He had almost resigned himself to being monster food when he saw it. A small tunnel in a patch of shadows, too small for the thingys to crawl into. Frantically he scrambled in, hurrying up the tunnel through the darkness.

_End flashback***_

Harry cautiously crept into the cave. He raised his head, listening for any monsters that might be nearby.

He could hear nothing. He took out his wand, wondering if dared make a light. _I might as well risk it,_ he thought.

"Lumos."

The cave filled with dim light, and Harry's mouth fell open in amazement. There were the silver-rocks here! And it looked like chain mail was made out of it!

"This is so awesome!" He breathed. It looked like no one had been here in years! Harry limped over to a chain mail vest that he put over his shirt. It was so light! Of course, it was rather big. It reached his knees, a bit over the edge of his shirt. Taking it off, he made a mental note to come back here again. Oh, and explore the tunnels to see if there was anything else of interest.

*Eighteen years after entry*

Harry ran frantically, his left leg aching. _It_ was chasing him. He dashed down a side tunnel that lead upwards. Hopefully _It _couldn't follow him here. He scrambled up the steep incline, sending rocks down in his haste. Pausing to try and catch his breath, Harry wheeled around and looked back to see if the monster was still coming. _It_ wasn't. He relaxed, leaning against a boulder.

_It_ was a terrible monster. _It_ was covered in fire, with a long whip. Harry thought _It _looked like a demon of old, ten metres high and terrifying to look upon. He could actually feel the power that billowed off of _It._ He shivered in the dark. If he ever went down there again, he'd need to be extremely careful. Good thing he wasn't planning to. Harry didn't feel like dying anytime soon, a feeling that lots of people had. Thank goodness for self-preservation instincts.

A/N: Happy Halloween, and to all a good night!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't like to write disclaimers. They're boring and annoying. But I sort of need to (unfortunately) so I guess I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. ON WITH THE SHOW!

The Fellowship trudged through Moria. Frodo wasn't certain that Gandalf knew where they were, but he'd get them out. He was _Gandalf, _after all.

They came upon a large hall. "Ah," said Gandalf, "This was once the Darrowdelf, [can someone tell me if I got the name right?] greatest city of the dwarves. I think we can risk some light."

Gandalf hoisted his staff up into the air and smashed it into the ground. A light exploded from the tip, lighting the hall. There was a yelp and a shadow scuttled out of sight.

"What was that?" Pippin whispered.

"If it's an orc, I'll kill it dead!" Gimli growled. "Let's get it and see what it knows."

Legolas looked around. From the corner of his eye, he saw something twitch. He loosed an arrow at it with striking speed.

Harry was creeping through the great hall when he heard voices. They echoed slightly in the hall.

_If they aren't careful, they'll wake up the monsters._

He stood between two pillars, ready to hide if they came too close. He saw the murky shapes of people standing in the middle of the hall. It looked like there were maybe four adults, one with a stick, and five children. One was noticeably thicker and taller than the other four.

The adult in the front raised his stick and crashed it into the ground. Light burst out the top, momentarily blinding him. Harry gave a small shriek and dodged behind the nearest pillar.

Harry covered his eyes, seeing lights bursting behind them. He was far too used to the dark. This was _painful_. He staggered out from behind the column, and something pinned him to it by his shirt.

A hand reached down and yanked him up, pulling out the arrow. Another figure moved forwards and shone the light in his face. He cried out in pain and shied away from it.

Frodo stared at the small person that Aragorn was holding. He was young, about the size of a hobbit, but his feet weren't hairy. He was pale, with really black hair. It looked like he had never seen sunlight.

Aragorn held him by the neck of his filthy, oversized shirt. "What are you doing here and what are you?"

"I live here! In the tunnels!" The small person replied. "Please don't wake them up!"

"Wake up whom?"

"The monsters! They'll find you!"

"And where are these monsters that you speak of?"

Slowly the short person pointed at the ceiling. The company looked up. There, up among the rafters were hundreds of orcs.

"We must leave!" Legolas hissed.

"What about him? We can't really leave him here." The fellowship looked at Sam. He blushed. "It just wouldn't be right."

"We can always question him once we're out, after all," said Boromir. He took the short boy from Aragorn and slung him over his shoulder. "Now be quiet, you understand? No talking or else."

The boy nodded vigorously.

The Fellowship was walking swiftly towards the doorway at the end of Darrowdelf when Gimli stopped dead.

"Oh, no." He ran to a shaft of light in a room off of the hall. In it was a large box that looked like a coffin. Upon the lid was written, 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin.' Gimli collapsed onto the lid, sobbing.

Gandalf picked up a large book that was in the hands of a skeleton. "'We cannot get out.'" He read. "'Drums…drums in the deep.'"

"We must go at once, then!" Boromir whispered harshly. "That log book proves it!" He took the boy off his shoulder. "You! Do you know the way out?"

Harry nodded. "I…yes. I can show you the way out, as much as I know it. I have not left the tunnels in two decades." The large man growled incoherently at him. "But, but, I do know where the exit is!"

"Good. Take us there." The man set him down on the floor. Just then, there was a crash.

Everyone whirled around. One of the (although they weren't children so much short young men, maybe in their twenties) had pushed a skeleton wearing armour down a hole in the floor. The hole looked a bit like a well.

"Fool of a Took!" The man with the stick snarled.

The skeleton was making a huge racket, bouncing around in the hole.

Crash…crash…crash…

As the echoes died away, drums started up.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom-boom, boom-boom, boomboomboomboom.

"Barricade the doors!" roared the other dark-haired man. "Legolas, shoot from the back! Hobbits, try not to die! Boromir, help me!"

"Legolas" sprinted to the back of the cave. He drew an arrow and pointed it at the doors.

Boromir, the man who had been carrying Harry, picked him up again and stuffed him into a crack in the wall.

"Stay there!"

As he ran off to fortify the doors, Harry took out his wand. He really didn't want to die.

Boromir and the other dark-haired man stood at the gates with drawn swords. With them were the stocky red-haired man, and the old one with the stick. The four smaller ones were slightly behind them.

Whoops and yells came from the hall. The monsters beyond started smashing at the doorway, splintering it despite the best efforts of the company. As the creatures broke through, Harry pointed his wand at the rampaging fiends and began to cast.

A/N: Yes, a cliff hanger! Don't you guys' just HATE me?

Thanks to Passerby and Kyzhart for pointing out the plotholes! I sort of forgot that he could use magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… Or Lord of the Rings… But I WANT to!

_As the creatures broke through, Harry pointed his wand at the rampaging fiends and began to cast._

"Stupefy!" he yelled. The spell hit a monster full in the face, knocking it out.

He shot curses at the monsters, making them easier targets for the others.

Loud footsteps came from the hall beyond, making the old man pause for a second. "Get back!" he yelled. "Cave trolls!"

Harry blanched. _Oh shit. Trolls. I'm gonna die._

Two massive trolls stomped into the room, swinging long maces on chains. There were three handlers for each of them, driving them towards the group. The handlers were urging them straight to the small people (hobbits, Harry guessed).

Harry levitated large pieces of fallen masonry at the cave trolls, attempting to club them in the head. Unfortunately, it didn't work. The trolls just roared and tried to kill them harder.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin." Harry whimpered.

One of the trolls was heading straight for one of the hobbits. It snarled and chased him around a pillar, looking this way and that while the hobbit in question darted around the column. The hobbit nervously edged around a corner… and the troll howled in his face. It slammed him with its mace, smashing him into the wall and it bringing down about them.

"Frodo!" The other hobbits attacked the troll. One of them, Harry observed, was hitting it with a cast-iron frying pan. He rained spells on the troll, trying desperately to aid the hobbits in their plight.

He looked at Frodo. The hobbit was slumped against the wall, making horrible gulping noises.

Boromir and the other dark-haired man were focused on the other troll. Legolas and the short man were killing monsters left, right, and centre, keeping them away from their friends. Harry stared in wonder at the short mans' huge battleaxe for moment, amazed that he could carry such a thing.

While he wasn't paying attention, a sword came into his line of sight. A monster was holding it, trying to stab him. Harry frantically squished down in the crack, cursing Boromir for putting him there. He shot a blasting curse at the fiend, blowing it into the opposite wall. It picked itself up, looking furious.

"I'll give you a painful death, you ruffian!" it screamed.

Harry wormed out of the crevice. The creature rushed him, intent on his agonizing demise. He ducked under its sword, only to have to jump out of the way as it came whirling back at him. His twisted leg was slowing him down, he realized. If the monster sped up even a little bit, he would die. He shot a few curses at it experimentally. They didn't seem to have much effect on the monster, except to irritate it. Harry gulped. He was nearly useless with a sword. The only time he had handled one was in the chamber of secrets, rather inexpertly.

He scooped rocks off the ground, throwing them at the creature. Hopefully they would knock it out. As he threw them, he saw something glinting on the ground. He hurled more stones at the monster, trying to see what it was.

It was a dagger. Of course, more of a short sword to him, but still… Harry lunged for it, scrabbling madly in the debris. Just as his fingers touched it, a hand wrapped around his neck and hoisted him into the air, shaking him roughly.

"Little halfling trying to stab me then, eh?" The monster snarled as it turned Harry round to face it. It tightened its hold on his neck, slowly strangling him. Harry kicked it wildly, thrashing around in his desperate attempts to get free. He wrenched his head back and forth, but to no avail. Spots were beginning to form in front of his eyes. His lungs rebelled, crying out for _air…_ He was weakening. His struggles to escape became feebler. Just as the vile monstrosities face was being blotted out by darkness, he was released from its grasp.

He fell coughing and spluttering to the floor. Oxygen flowed into his lungs. He opened his eyes and saw the hobbit with the portable kitchen bashing its head in with its frying pan.

The hobbit hurried over to Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. He patted him down, checking for injuries.

Harry considered his question. "I feel… like someone tried to choke me to death." he wheezed. He looked around and staggered to his feet. "How's… what's his name… Frodo?"

"I'll help you over to him. Name's Samwise Gamgee, by the way. Most call me Sam, though."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

Sam helped Harry limp to Frodo. The old man was bent over him.

"This hobbit has a secret." he stated. He pushed away Frodo's tunic. Underneath it he was wearing a small coat of silver-metal, as Harry called it.

"I've seen that before!" he said happily. "There's lots of it in here."

The stout man turned around. "Where is it?"

"Off the hall where the king monster sits in his throne. You wouldn't be able to get in there, you're too tall."

"Those monsters are called orcs. They are extremely nasty." the old man told him.

"There isn't time to find this mythril that he speaks about, Gimli." The old man said. "My name is Gandalf the Grey. With me are Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas the elf-prince of Mirkwood, Aragorn the ranger, and Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, hobbits of the Shire. And you are?"

"Harry."

"Son of…" Aragorn prompted.

Harry decided to have a bit of fun. "My name is Harry, son of Harry."

"That's pretty unoriginal." Pippin said.

"My ancestors were very boring people. Every male's name in my family is Harry."

Everyone looked a bit horrified at this.

"Doesn't it get confusing?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it would. But I'm the last surviving member of it, so that's all right. If I ever have children, I intend to call them all Harry. Especially the girls. Hopefully I'll start a new family tradition."

Shocked stares.

"Come on, everybody!" said Gandalf the Grey. "We must leave now!"

They followed him out of the hall to the beating and yodeling of the orcs.

"I don't trust you," Boromir hissed. "You appear out of nowhere, and shoot coloured lights at the orcs that take them down. Where do you come from?"

"I come from a place that I have never returned to. I live here now. Moria is my home, even if it is a rather dangerous one."

Boromir huffed and grabbed his arm. "Gandalf, what are we going to do with him?" he whisper-yelled.

"Take him with us, of course. We can't exactly leave him here for the orcs to find. He'd tell them all about us within minutes, most likely without torture."

What, leave Moria? A look of dismay came upon Harrys' face. He loved Moria! He didn't want to just up and go! He didn't want to go at all!

Wait a minute. Had Gandalf just insinuated that he was allied with the orcs? How dare he! That wasn't altogether nice!

Boromir looked at him, an expression of distaste on his visage, like Harry was some small disgusting thing. He picked Harry up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder as they ran through the tunnels.

Down they went, the orcs chasing them every step of the way. Soon they came upon an enormous hall with a glowing rift at the far end.

"What is that?" Frodo whispered.

The chasm was emitting a menacing aura of evil that seemed to crush any shred of bravery they had. Harry stared at it, feeling his gut clench in fear.

A horned, fiery head rose out of the crack.

_It!_

"Run!" Gandalf roared. "Run for your lives!"

Harry whirled around, running as fast as he could. He wasn't falling behind, despite his twisted leg. Fear lent him wings. He fairly flew down the tunnel, running madly to escape _It._

They dashed down long, winding staircases; behind them the passage burned a furious red.

They raced down narrow, twisted staircases. Harry was starting to feel slightly dizzy from all the abrupt turns. Just as they were running down one of them, a chunk fell away with a large cracking noise. The group stopped dead.

"We'll have to jump."

Harry started and looked at Aragorn. He was contemplating the gap calmly, despite the fact that _It_ was on their heels.

"I'll go first," Gandalf said firmly. "Aragorn will come next." He leapt across the break, sailing over it like a grey shadow.

Aragorn jumped across successfully, followed by Legolas. Boromir tossed Merry, Pippin and Sam over next.

It was Gimli's turn. He jumped over the gap, hitting the edge of the other side. He scrabbled at the rough stone, trying to drag himself back up. Legolas moved forwards and grabbed him by the beard, hauling Gimli up over the edge.

"Not the beard! Not the beard!" Gimli squawked. Once he was on the staircase he patted it gently.

Suddenly there was another cracking sound. Boromir, Harry and Frodo scrambled back just as the section of stairs they had been standing on crumbled.

They stared at the break for several seconds in a state of shock. When the stairs began to sway underneath them, they snapped out of it.

"Lean! Lean forwards!" Boromir roared. Harry did so, leaning towards the group as hard as he could. Slowly the staircase began to tilt in the direction of the others. When it crashed into the other side, Boromir, Frodo, and Harry jumped off. Reunited, the company continued blazing down the stairs once more. Behind them, they heard a furious roar and the stairway crumbling once more.

The company ran across a bridge that was so narrow they had to cross single file.

"This was a good defence of Moria," Gimli puffed. "The enemy would have to go across one by one, thus making them an easy target for archers."

Once they were on the other side, they looked over the bridge. On the other side was a horde of orcs and in front of the orcs was the _Balrog._ It stepped onto the bridge with the grace of a two-legged pig.

Gandalf strode onto the bridge, holding up his walking staff. "You shall not pass!" he bellowed.

The Balrog merely looked at him. Its face held no expression, but Harry imagined that _It_ was chuckling in disdain of the puny man in front of him.

"YOU! SHALL! NOT! _PASS!_" Gandalf thundered. With a countenance of determination on his face, he slammed the staff into the ground.

A little ways beyond Gandalf the bridge collapsed. The Balrog plunged down, howling in fury.

Gandalf turned and made his way towards his companions.

Harry saw that his face was lined and weary. He was walking like an old man, using his staff to prop himself up.

Without warning, a fiery whip tore out of the chasm. Harry opened his mouth to shout out, but he was too slow. The fire whip wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him back into the rift. Just as he was about to go over, he clutched at the ledge. He struggled vainly to get up, but it was no use. He slumped back and stared desperately at them. "Fly!" he urged. "Fly, you fools!" With those last parting words, he dropped down after the Balrog.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed. "GANDALF!" His voice broke in sadness. He tried to run after Gandalf, but he was held back by Aragorn.

Harry shut his eyes at the look of grief on Frodo's face. Boromir scooped him up. With orcs shooting arrows at them, they ran out of Moria to the world above.

A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I finished it in less than a week! Woo-hoo! I worked my butt off for this, you know. Two thousand and nineteen words… wow. Anyways, see ya next chapter, people! Read on!

**A/N: I have extreme writer's block on this. I just can't figure out what happens next! Does anyone have any suggestions? I can't think of ANYTHING. HELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hopefully I will in the near future. I have plans to bash him in his head with a rock and STEAL HIM! GATHP!

Harry struggled out of Boromirs grip and hit his head on a rock. "Oooow!" he moaned.

Boromir grabbed him. "Why didn't you tell us about the Balrog?" he hissed.

"I didn't know it was going to be down there! I only saw it once! Why the hell would I go looking for something that tried to eat me!"

Boromir threw Harry to the ground in disgust and walked away, muttering angrily to himself.

"We can't trust him," he said. "He will betray us the first chance he gets."

One of the hobbits walked over to Harry. "Hello," he said. "I'm Pippin."

"Harry."

"Boromir's odd. You don't have to worry about him." Pippin sidled closer to Harry. "No-one really likes him. He's like a plague that broods and occasionally steals Frodo's ring,"he whispered confidentially.

Legolas hurried over, puffing slightly. "Come along, hobbits and thing. We must leave before the orcs chase us."

Harry rolled his eyes. Really, how offensive. This Legolas had _no_ manners at all. He thought of something, and snickered. Raising his wand, he turned the elf's hair a violent shade of purple. Stowing his wand away, he limped slowly after Legolas. Behind him, he could hear the hobbits giggling gleefully.

As Legolas reached the group, they all stared at him with expressions of delight on their faces. "What?" he huffed.

"Your hair…" Aragorn gasped. "It's purple!" Gimli broke into full-fledged roars of laughter, and Boromirs mouth twitched in amusement. The hobbits were rolling on the ground, breathless from mirth.

Legolas pulled his hair into his sight. "MY HAIR!" he screamed, and started sobbing hysterically. "I'll never be beautiful again!"

Aragorn sniggered. "Don't worry, Legolas. I'm sure it'll change back to blonde soon. But in the meantime, we really must be going to Lothlorien."

Legolas sniffed, and nodded as Aragorn strode off to collect everyone.

Harry hobbled a little ways behind the Fellowship. Boromir had been so _kind_ as to give him stuff to carry. He tripped over a rock, dropping the items. Up ahead, he saw Boromir stop. Harry couldn't see what he was doing.

Boromir turned around and put his things back into his pack. He then picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Harry demanded. Boromir didn't listen. "I can walk on my own! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Of course, Boromir didn't twitch.

Harry growled under his breath. He took his wand out from his shirt pocket and hit the idiot Man with a stinging hex.

Boromir dropped him with a yell of outrage, rubbing his shoulder where the Harry had gotten him with the hex.

Harry rolled to absorb the shock as he was dropped. He picked up his glasses from where they had fallen, and tied them back onto his face. He glared up at Boromir. "I can walk on my own," he said shortly. He turned and continued after the Fellowship, who had all turned to watch the disagreement.

A/N: Ahem. Um. Good news, everybody. I have gotten over the writers' block! I'm so happy! Thank you so much to all the reviewers who had suggestions, they really helped! Virtual hugs and cookies for everyone!

P.S. Keep on sending suggestions, they'll be useful. I have an idea of what will happen, but suggestions are awesome.


End file.
